Diary SMA Sakura
by Kim Keyna
Summary: "Lalu, untuk apa kau menunjukkan khayalan SMAmu itu padaku, Sakura-chan? Kau tidak sedang merencanakan hal yang aneh-aneh kan?"/Dihari Ulang Tahun Sakura yang ke-24, Sasori rela melakukan kencan ala SMA yang pernah Sakura tulis di buku diarynya/O-tanjoubi omedetou Haruno Sakura a.k.a Akasuna Sakura/Dedicated A Lifetime Memory II/Oneshot/Happy Reading Minna


"**Diary SMA Sakura"**

**Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dedicated ~~ ****A Lifetime of Memories II**

**Pairing : Akasuna Sasori – Haruno Sakura**

**Warning : Alternative Universe, Out of Character _maybe. **

**One-shot**

**Genre : Romance **

**Clock Thing (Benda Waktu)**

"**Diary"**

"Kalau mimpimu belum terwujud hari ini, maka tunggulah suatu saat nanti"

**~ Konohagakure, 28 Maret 2013 at Kediaman Haruno**

Seorang pria tampan berumur 26 tahun berambut merah menyala dengan kemeja biru dongker membalut tubuh kekarnya dan celana _jeans_ hitam menutupi kaki panjangnya tengah bersandar di sebuah sofa berukir bunga sakura. Sesekali ia menatap gadis di sampingnya bosan. Sudah hampir setengah jam gadis merah muda itu mengabaikannya, gadis itu lebih memilih untuk membolak-balik sebuah buku berukuran 20x20 cm dengan gambar _teddy bear_ berwarna merah di tangannya.

"Hemmm, hemmm." sang pemuda berdehem mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sang kekasih, Haruno Sakura.

"Kau sakit tenggorokan, Sasori_-kun_?" sang gadis menatap heran kekasihnya yang tengah berpose seperti seorang pria renta yang terbatuk-batuk.

"Tidak," elak Sasori geram karena sang kekasih tidak mengerti sinyal bosan yang ditunjukkannya. 'Kamisama, kenapa aku mencintai gadis yang tidak paham situasi?' raung Sasori dalam hati.

"O…," Sakura kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membolak balik buku di tangannya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sasori penasaran. Jujur saja, ia rela mengambil cuti, meninggalkan setumpuk pekerjaan di meja kerjanya demi gadis ini. Agar ia bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua yang jujur saja sangat jarang terjadi karena kesibukan masing-masing.

"Sasori_-kun_, kau ingat kan kalau hari ini ulang tahunku yang ke 24 tahun?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasori, Sakura malah balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja," sahut Sasori singkat.

"Benarkah?" Sakura memastikan. Sasori mengangguk.

"Dulu waktu SMA aku pernah bermimpi menjadi kekasihmu, Sasori_-kun_!" Sakura menatap Sasori sebentar kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi aku hanya bisa menjadi pengagum rahasiamu saja. Kau tak pernah melihatku," lanjut Sakura sambil menatap Sasori lekat. Mengingat hal itu membuat Sakura malu. Jujur saja, dulu kelakuannya sudah seperti agen penguntit Sasori. Bayangkan, setiap Sasori ada pertandingan basket, Sakura sampai rela membolos pelajaran demi melihat aksi senpai tampannya itu. Parahnya, dulu ia sampai sengaja berangkat pagi-pagi buta untuk memutar jalan agar dia bisa berpapasan dengan Sasori.

"Dan dulu kau adalah kakak senior yang sombong asal kau tahu. Ah.. kau ingat? Dulu kau pernah menghukumku lari keliling lapangan karena aku lupa membawa bento untuk para senior. Kau kejam sekali padaku," ujar Sakura lagi. Mendengar hal itu mau tak mau Sasori terkejut.

"Sombong? Kejam? Tidak," elak Sasori. Sakura hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Mana ada maling ngaku!" sindir Sakura.

"Baiklah…, aku minta maaf. Dulu aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan penggemar-penggemarku," sahut Sasori dengan sedikit nada bangga terselip di kalimatnya. Sakura meninju pelan pundak Sasori.

"Sasori_-kun_! Kau tahu, aku pernah menuliskan impian yang ingin aku lakukan bersamamu di buku ini. Kalau tidak salah itu saat aku merayakan ulang tahun yang ke 17 tahun. Kau mau tahu apa yang aku tulis di sana?" tawar Sakura. Sasori mengangguk. Sakura pun memberikan buku yang kemarin sore secara tidak sengaja ia temukan di gudang. Buku yang menyimpan segala kejadian dan mimpi yang ingin ia wujudkan. Dan Sakura sedikit terkejut saat membaca lembar demi lembar buku _diary_nya itu, menyadari bahwa dirinya dulu sangat mengagumi sosok pria yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya, Akasuna Sasori.

"Ini, kau baca halaman yang ini yah!" Sakura menunjukkan salah satu halaman di bukunya. Sasori pun membacanya berlahan

_**Konohagakure, 28 Maret 2006**_

_**Dear Teddy-chan…..**_

"Teddy_-chan_? Kau menamai buku _diary_ ini Teddy_-chan_? Kukira sampul buku ini beruang laki-laki." Sasori memandang Sakura sebentar.

"Itu beruang perempuan, Sasori_-kun_!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tapi Sasori tidak mau kalah, ia yakin dari ciri-ciri yang terlihat di sampul buku itu menunjukan bahwa beruang itu adalah laki-laki.

"Tapi ini beruang laki-laki Sakura_-chan_!" protes Sasori tak mau kalah. Coba kau lihat, bentuk tubuhnya saja besar. Mendengar penuturan Sasori, Sakura merebut buku itu dan mulai meneliti sampulnya. Menyadari ada hal janggal, sepertinya dia harus setuju dengan penuturan Sasori barusan, Sakura hanya menelan ludah.

"Sudahlah, Sasori_-kun_. Aku yang salah," ujar Sakura pelan kembali menyerahkan buku itu k tangan Sasori. Sasori hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas, lalu kembali membaca buku di tangannya.

_**Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke-17 tahun.**_

_**Itu berarti sudah dua tahun aku menyukai, Sasori-kun.**_

_**Tapi sayangnya dia tidak pernah melihatku….**_

_**T_T**_

'Aku selalu melihatmu, namun kau yang tidak tahu' batin Sasori tersenyum tipis mengingat betapa dulu ia menyukai gadis itu. Yah… sejujurnya ia menyukai Sakura, gadis merah muda yang sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak Masa Orientasi dan ia selalu mencari perhatian gadis itu dengan memberikannya hukuman. Tapi…. Dulu dia tak pernah menyatakan perasaannya langsung pada gadis itu, ia terlalu sibuk bermain basket. Menarik nafas berlahan lalu membaca tulisan sang kekasih kembali.

_**Dan tadi pagi aku bertabrakan dengannya di tikungan lantai dua saat aku hendak mengantar tugas ke ruangan Asuma -sensei.**_

_**Senangnya….. kau tahu, Teddy-chan, dia wangi sekali…**_

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya seakan berpikir mengingat-ingat sesuatu. 'Ah…. Aku ingat itu' batin Sasori tersenyum tipis, ia juga selalu mengingat wangi Sakura semenjak hari itu. '_Cherry Blossom'_ ia bahkan rela mencari-cari nama parfum yang sewangi dengan wangi gadis itu ke Kios Parfum.

_**Aku selalu bermimpi, kalau suatu saat nanti Sasori-kun jadi kekasihku…**_

_**Saat berkencan, aku ingin sekali memakai baju couple dengannya, seperti pasangan kekasih di drama Korea yang sering aku tonton bersama Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten.**_

_**Ah…. Itu romantissss sekalii bukan, Teddy-chan…!**_

'Romantis?' Sasori bertanya dalam hati. 'Memakai baju_ couple_? Apanya yang romantis? itu sangat menggelikan' batinnya lagi saat membayangkan dirinya memakai pakaian yang sama dengan sang gadis dengan tulisan yang mungkin akan membuatnya seperti remaja labil.

_**Lalu kita bersepeda bersama…..**_

_**Duduk di taman lalu membeli ice cream…**_

_**Dan sorenya kita ke pantai untuk melihat matahari terbenam.**_

_**Apa itu mimpi yang berlebihan?**_

'Itu sangat berlebihan, Sakura!'

_**Ah….. tahun ini Sasori-kun lulus…**_

_**Itu berarti aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi…**_

_**Huwaaaa…..**_

_**Ku dengar Sasori-kun akan melanjutkan kuliah di Sunagakure.**_

_**Itu kan jauh sekali….**_

_**TAPI….. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.**_

_**X_X**_

Setelah membaca tulisan Sakura sampai selesai dan memberikan komentar meski dalam hati, Sasori menutup buku itu berlahan, menatap kekasih merah mudanya yang tengah memerah malu. Mendaratkan telapak tangannya ke atas rambut merah muda sang kekasih dan mengacak-acaknya pelan. Tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau menunjukkan khayalan SMAmu itu padaku, Sakura _-chan_? Kau tidak sedang merencanakan hal yang aneh-aneh kan?" Sasori bertanya penasaran.

"Eto….. Aku ingin…., hari ini kita melakukan hal yang pernah kutulis di buku _diary_ itu, Sasori_-kun_!" sahut Sakura dengan tatapan memohon. Sasori sedikit mengerutkan dahinya mencerna apa yang baru saja telinganya dengar.

"Maksudmu… kita harus melakukan apa yang pernah kau tulis di sini, Sakura_-chan _?" tanya Sasori ragu sambil menunjukkan buku bersampul beruang itu. Membaca kembali apa yang tertulis di sana. Sakura mengangguk pasti.

"Kamisama….. hal ini sangat kekanakan. Tidakkah kau tahu, hal semacam itu hanya dilakukan pasangan remaja yang ababil." ucapan Sasori membuat Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Jadi kau menganggapku ababil!" bentak Sakura emosi.

"Bukan begitu, tapi… kau tahu kan sekarang kau adalah seorang dokter dan aku seorang pengacara. Apa masih pantas melakukan hal konyol seperti itu?"

"Konyol?" Sakura menatap tajam kekasihnya.

"Itu semua salahmu!" tuding Sakura. Sasori terkejut dan bingung.

"Salahku? Maksudmu?" tanya Sasori penasaran.

"Ya… kenapa kau baru menjadikanku kekasih tiga bulan yang lalu? Kenapa saat SMA kau tidak menjadikan aku pacarmu, heh! Lalu kau malah kuliah di Suna, itu kan jauh sekali. Kau membuatku larut dalam khayalan, Saso_-ku._" Mendengar hal itu, Sasori menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Kekasihnya ini sedikit keras kepala dan tidak mau kalah. Dulu ia tidak segera menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu karena khawatir akan mengganggu konsentrasi belajarnya dan Sakura. Lagipula dia memang akan mendeklarasikan perasaannya saat dia memang sudah pantas untuk melakukan suatu hubungan serius dan sudah menjadi seseorang yang sukses. Sejujurnya, saat dia Kuliah di Sunagakure, dia selalu mengawasi gerak gerik gadis itu dengan meminta bantuan pada Ino, adik dari sahabatnya, Deidara. Sasori kembali menatap gadis merah muda di sampingnya yang mulai mengeluarkan tatapan mautnya.

"Lagipula ini hari ulang tahunku, anggap saja itu sebagai kado darimu!" tegas Sakura. Sasori menghela nafas pasrah dan mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah."

~~~~0000~~~~

**~Konoha Street**

Di tengah teriknya matahari yang menyinari Konoha _Street_, beberapa orang terlihat sibuk berlalu lalang dengan langkah terburu-buru untuk mengurangi sengatan matahari menimpa tubuh mereka yang tidak tertutup balutan kain. Di sebelah kanan jalan seorang Ibu-ibu tengah mengejar anak lelaki berumur lima tahun yang berlari kecil sambil menangisi balonnya yang diterbangkan angin.

Dan di sebelah kiri jalan terlihat dua orang manusia berbeda _gender_ dengan balutan _sweeter couple_ tipis berwarna _pink _dengan warna dan model yang sama namun tulisan punggung yang berbeda. Dimana yang laki-laki dengan tulisan _I Love My Juliette _dan yang perempuan bertuliskan _I Love My Romeo_. Sang pria sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan topi dan kacamata hitam yang sengaja dipakainya, lain halnya sang wanita berambut merah muda tergerai panjang tengah memamerkan senyum manisnya dan berjalan santai sambil menggandeng tangan pria disampingnya.

"Sasori_-kun_," ujar gadis di sebelahnya menarik lengannya pelan.

"Hn." Sasori melirik kekasihnya dan menaikan alis kanannya.

"Buka kacamatamu dan lepas topimu! Kau seperti penjahat yang sedang menyamar," suruh Sakura sambil menarik paksa topi dan kacamata Sasori. Memasukkan kedua benda penyamaran Sasori ke dalam tas warna merahnya. Sasori hendak mengambil kembali kedua benda itu, namun begitu ia melihat tatapan moster dari kekasih merah mudanya itu, Sasori mengurungkan niatnya dan menunduk.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kau tidak malu, Sakura_-chan_?" sahut Sasori. Sakura menggeleng cepat.

"Kau tidak lihat, kita menjadi pusat perhatian dengan pakaian seperti ini," lanjut Sasori lagi.

"Ah… biarkan saja. Bagus kan kalau kita menjadi pusat perhatian. Bukankah kesannya kita seperti artis," sahut Sakura asal.

"Dan kenapa kau malah menyuruhku untuk memarkirkan mobil di ujung jalan sana, lalu memilih untuk berjalan kaki mengintari Konoha _street _ ini? Bukanlah lebih baik kita keliling menggunakan mobil saja, tidak berpanas-panasan seperti ini dan membiarkan semua orang membaca tulisan konyol di punggung baju kita ini?" rayu Sasori. Jujur saja, Sasori merasa risih saat ia berjalan tadi beberapa orang yang mengenalnya sempat tersenyum menggoda dan menatap tak percaya padanya. Dan Sasori yakin mereka yang membaca tulisan di punggungnya akan tertawa sadis dan menatap kasian padanya. 'Kamisama'.

"Bukanlah jalan kaki itu romantis Sasori_-kun_. Lagian kan kita akan menyewa sepeda untuk menuju taman Konoha. Kau menganggap tulisan di punggung baju kita ini konyol? Kau tidak pernah nonton Drama Korea ya? Tulisan itu kan romantis, _I love My Juliatte_, _I love My Romeo_, apanya yang konyol? Dan aku tidak meminta pendapatmu. Hari ini aku yang memegang kuasa jadi kau hanya perlu mengikuti semua mauku" putus Sakura sepihak. Lagi-lagi Sasori hanya mengangguk pasrah mengikuti langkah kekasih merah mudanya dengan wajah kusut menuju ke sebuah tempat penyewaan sepeda.

Sesampainya mereka di tempat penyewaan sepeda, Sakura langsung memilih warna sepeda, dan ia memutuskan untuk menyewa sepeda berwarna hijau muda. Dengan gontai Sasori menuntun sepeda yang dipilih Sakura, menaikinya dan sedikit menengok ke belakang untuk memastikan apakah kekasihnya sudah menempati posisi duduk di boncengan sepeda itu. Dengan cengirannya lebarnya Sakura berteriak 'Ayo jalan' sambil menepuk punggung Sasori kencang. Sasori sedikit tersentak kaget, menggumamkan 'Pegang erat pinggangku, Sakura' kemudian dengan santai ia mengayuh sepedanya menuju taman Konoha. Tersenyum tipis saat kekasih merah mudanya melingkarkan tangan putihnya ke pinggang Sasori, erat.

~~~~0000~~~~

**~Taman Konoha**

"Stopppp! Sasori_-kun_!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba saat mereka hampir sampai di taman konoha. Sasori mengerem sepedanya. 'ckiitttttttttt'

"Kenapa mendadak?" tanya Sasori. Menolehkan kepalanya berlahan dan mendapati Sakura tengah tersenyum lebar dan turun dari boncengan sepeda.

"Kita lupa membeli _ice cream_, Sasori_-kun_! Bukankah di buku _diary_ku tertulis saat di taman nanti kita berdua makan _ice cream_." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling taman Konoha yang tengah ramai. Ah… Sakura ingat, kalau dia tengah berulang tahun pasti taman di sini penuh dengan pengunjung yang ingin melihat bunga Sakura yang tengah bersemi. Tersenyum lebar saat ia mendapati kedai _ice cream_ di ujung jalan sana.

"Aku beli _ice cream_nya dulu yah. Kau mau rasa apa, Sasori _-kun_?" tanya Sakura.

"Biar aku saja. Kau tunggu saja di sini. Kau rasa _strawberry _kan!" tanya Sasori memastikan, Sakura menggangguk. Setelah memarkirkan sepedanya, Sasori pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedai _ice cream_ di ujung jalan yang Sakura temukan. Sakura menatap sekelilingnya, tersenyum tipis saat ia mendapati pasangan remaja yang tengah berpegangan tangan sambil bersenda gurau di sebelah kiri tempatnya berdiri.

Matanya kembali memusatkan perhatian ke Kedai _ice cream_. Sedikit terkejut saat ia melihat Sasori tengah berbincang dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal dan seseorang itu memberikan sebuah kotak kecil ke tangan Sasori. 'Ah… mungkin pria itu _klien _Sasori_-kun_'. Sakura membuka tasnya, mencari benda mungil berwarna _pink_. Mengecek benda _pink_nya untuk memastikan apakah ada pesan atau panggilan darurat yang masuk. Tersenyum lega, saat ia tidak mendapati pesan ataupun panggilan dari rumah sakit. 'Mereka pengertian, kalau hari ini aku tidak mau waktuku dengan Sasori_-kun _diganggu' batin Sakura. Menaruh kembali benda _pink_ itu ke tasnya, dan melebarkan senyuman saat melihat Sasori mulai berjalan ke arahnya dengan dua cup besar _ice cream_ ditangannya.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa? Kulihat tadi ada seorang pria di sampingmu?" tanya Sakura saat Sasori sampai di depannya.

"O… dia _klien_ku. Kebetulan tadi kita bertemu di kedai sana," sahut Sasori seraya menyerahkan dua cup _ice cream_ itu ke tangan Sakura.

Kemudian Sasori menuntun sepedanya, matanya berkeliling taman mencari tempat duduk kosong untuknya dan Sakura untuk menikmati _ice cream_ yang baru dibelinya. Setelah menemukan sebuah bangku kosong di dekat pohon sakura yang tengah bersemi. Sasori memarkirkan sepedanya dan meraih tangan Sakura. Menuntunnya untuk duduk bersama di bangku yang ia temukan. Sakura tersenyum tipis. Mereka pun menikmati _ice cream_, sambil sesekali mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu. Sakura tertawa lepas saat dirinya secara tidak sengaja menyuapkan sesendok _ice cream_ ke mulut Sasori namun malah meleset mengenai hidung mancung si pria merah ini. Sang pria hanya menatap gadis di depannya dengan muka kusut.

"Sakura!" Sasori meneriakkan nama gadisnya saat sang gadis membuat mukanya belepotan _ice cream_.

"Gomen¸Sasori_-kun _. Aku tidak sengaja." Sakura mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam tasnya kemudian membersihkan lelehan ice cream yang menodai hidung mancung sang kekasih.

"Kau menyebalkan, tapi sayangnya…. aku sangat menyukai gadis menyebalkan sepertimu!" Sasori mencolek _ice cream_nya lalu ia tempelkan di hidung mungil kekasihnya. Mau tak mau Sakura menjerit.

"Sasori_-kun_!"

Mereka terlalu asik melemparkan candaan, hingga tidak menyadari kalau mereka menjadi pusat perhatian hampir seluruh pengunjung taman. Bagaimana tidak, dengan melihat pakaian _couple_ berwarna _pink _saja sudah cukup membuat beberapa pasang mata melirik lucu ke arah mereka. Di tambah lagi saat mendapati wajah mereka yang terasa sangat familiar. Ya…. Siapapun pasti mengenali mereka, Dr. Haruno Sakura dan Pengacara ternama Akasuna Sasori.

Menjelang sore hari, mereka pun melanjutkan acara kencan ala _diary_ SMA Sakura. Mengembalikan sepeda yang mereka sewa, lalu menuju pantai Konoha dengan mobil merah Sasori yang sempat terabaikan selama beberapa jam yang lalu.

~~~~0000~~~~

**~Pantai Konoha**

Sore itu, Pantai Konoha tidak ramai seperti biasanya, entah kenapa. Mungkin beberapa orang lebih memilih menghabiskan sore di rumah atau berjalan-jalan di taman. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang rata-rata pasangan muda dan beberapa pedangang minuman dan makanan ringan yang berjualan di sisi kanan pantai. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang memilih untuk berenang, dan sebagian yang lain lebih memilih untuk duduk di pinggir pantai, menikmati semilir angin sore sambil menunggu matahari tenggelam. Begitu pula dengan pasangan yang tengah menjalankan kencan ala SMA sang gadis.

"Sasori_-kun_," panggil Sakura pada sosok pria yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hn."

"Apa hari ini kau merasa senang?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya," sahut Sasori singkat. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar Sasori hanya singkat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku cinta, Sasori_-kun _!" ujar Sakura sambil mengecup singkat pipi Sasori. Belum sempat Sasori merespon tindakan Sakura, tiba-tiba Sakura seakan teringat sesuatu, membuka tas merahnya dan mencari sesuatu yang mendadak terbesit di pikirannya tadi. Mengeluarkan benda berukuran 20x20 cm, buku _diary_ SMAnya dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu. Sasori mengamati gerak gerik kekasihnya yang tengah menulis sesuatu di buku beruang itu. Sasori sedikit mengintip dan membaca apa yang tertulis di sana.

_**Konohagakure, 28 Maret 2013**_

_**Dear Teddy -kun…**_

"Sudah merubah panggilan sayangmu pada buku itu, Sakura_-chan_?" tanya Sasori sedikit menggoda. Sakura menatap kesal ke arah Sasori.

_**Hari ini aku telah mewujudkan apa yang pernah menjadi impianku 7 tahun yang lalu…..**_

_**Berkencan dengan pria tampan berambut merah yang sedikit menyebalkan di sampingku ini.**_

_**Kau tahu Teddy-kun…..**_

_**Sasori-kun kelihatan lucu sekali saat memakai baju couple pilihanku yang berwarna pink….**_

_**Hahhahahah….**_

_**Bersepeda mengelilingi taman dan makan ice cream**_

_**Rasanya puas membuatnya terlihat konyol menemaniku….**_

_**Dan kencan ala SMAku pun berakhir di sini….**_

_**Duduk di pinggir pantai menanti matahari tenggelam…..**_

_**Ini adalah kado terindah yang Sasori-kun berikan untukku…**_

**O-**_**tanjoubi omedetou**_** ….**

_**Haruno Sakura….**_

Sasori merebut buku diary itu dari Sakura, membuat Sakura berjengit heran menatap kekasihnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasori_-kun_? Bukankah kau tadi sudah membacanya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kau melewatkan sesuatu Sakura. Biar aku memperbaiki tulisanmu!" ujar Sasori sambil menuliskan sesuatu di buku Sakura. Sakura hanya penatap penasaran apa yang Sasori tuliskan di buku _diary_nya. Tersenyum tipis, Sasori menyerahkan kembali buku itu pada Sakura. Sakura pun membaca ulang tulisannya. Sedikit terkejut saat mendapati namanya di coret oleh Sasori, dari Haruno Sakura menjadi ….Akasuna Sakura.

_**Haruno**____**Sakura**__**…. Akasuna Sakura**_

"Sasori_-kun _?" Sakura menatap Sasori tidak percaya.

"Apa maksud tulisanmu?" tanya Sakura, Sasori tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Sakura memandang penasaran ke wajah Sasori.

"Will U marry me?" ujar Sasori sambil membuka kotak itu. Terlihatlan sebuah cincin dengan ukiran bunga Sakura di sekelilingnya dan batu berwarna merah terselip di tengahnya. Sakura menatap Sasori tidak percaya. Bulir-bulir air mata tiba-tiba jatuh membasahi pipi Sakura, dengan senyum mengembang ia pun menggangguk pasti. Sasori lalu memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis Sakura dan menarik tubuh Sakura ke pelukannya. Mengecup pucuk kepala gadisnya seraya menggumamkan 'O-_tanjoubi omedetou, Akasuna Sakura'._

~~~~Selesai~~~~~

Author note…..

Kim Keyna kembali hadir dengan fic sederhana….

Fic ini didedikasikan untuk event **A Life Time of Memories II**

Di sini mungkin Sasori sedikit atau amat sangat out of character…..

Awalnya sempet ga punya ide untuk event ini….

Sempet ciuttt juga pas baca temanya…

Gilaaaa berattt abisssss…

Niatnya mau ambil tema pertama tentang season….

Tapiii tapiiii kayaknya bakal banyak deh yang pake tema ini..

Jadilah aku memilih tema kedua **Clock Thing (Benda Waktu) -Diary**

Hey… aku tidak tahu apakah fic ini selaras dengan temanya atau tidakkk…

Hanya bisa tersenyum tipiss kalau memang fic ini melenceng jauh dari tema yang dimaksud…

Dan,,,,, sejujurnya aku ingin publish fic ini pas tanggal 25 kemarin, namun….. fic-ku ini tentang Ulang tahun Sakura. Aneh rasanya kalau publish sebelum tanggal 28 Maret.

Jadi…. Dengan sabar aku menahan untuk tidak publish sebelum hari ulang tahun Sakura tiba.

_**O-**__**tanjoubi omedetou**__** ….**_

_**Haruno Sakura….**_

Happy reading minna….

Please, give me a review…..

Salam Kim Keyna


End file.
